Harry finally notices Ginny
by TheRealGinnyPotter
Summary: This is a scene in which Harry finally notices Ginny and the nature of their relationship is changed


"Harry. Ron. You guys can't keep putting off studying for your N.E.W.T's. They're only 2 months away", said Hermione. They were sitting in the Three Broomsticks on a Saturday afternoon. Ron and Harry were playing a game of exploding snap over a couple of butterbeers and Hermione was thumbing through one of the seven books she'd brought with her. "Oh, come on Hermione, it's Saturday", said Ron. "We'll do fine, stop worrying so much, it's not flattering to that beautiful face of yours". He winked at her and Hermione gave him a coy smile in return, blushed and said, "well you can sweet talk me all you like but don't you two come running to me at the last minute begging me for help". "Oh, alright, tell us what's on the test already. Go on. I'm listening."   
  
But Harry was not listening to anything that was being said. In fact, he hadn't been listening for about 10 minutes – since Ginny Weasley had walked in the door hand in hand with her latest boyfriend, Justin Finch-Fletchley. Ginny was always accompanied by the best looking boys these days and for some reason Harry had noticed for the first time that Ginny was always accompanied by the best looking boys these days. He scowled. He stared at Ginny and realized that she was no longer Ron's little sister. She had grown into one of the most popular and good-looking girls in the school. In fact, he was quite surprised at the funny feeling in his knees and stomach every time he saw her lately. Funny thing was, she didn't seem to be following him around like she used to and she hardly even stopped to say hello when he had visited the Weasley's this past summer. Yes, all in all, Harry had come to realize that Ginny no longer had a crush on him. He'd been wanting this to be the case for as long as he could remember. So why was he now sitting here, bothered by this fact? And why did he have this urge to kick Justin Finch-Fletchley?   
  
He stared on. As Ginny spoke animatedly to Justin, several other people came to sit with Ginny and Justin and the delight shown on her face as she held them all captive with whatever she was saying. At one point Ginny tossed her long strawberry blonde hair gently off her shoulder and as she did so Harry's stomach seemed to contract oddly. Stop it! He said to himself. This is Ginny Weasley we're talking about. Stop it. But he couldn't stop it. He leaned his fist on his chin, smiled and stared on.   
  
He stared a minute too long and Ginny caught him. He sat upright, the smile fading quickly and he went red. Ginny gave a quiet personal wave to him and smiled provocatively. He smiled back but then looked half away, slightly embarrassed for having been caught.   
  
"Harry? Hellloo?" said Hermione. "What? Oh, sorry, did you ask me something?" Harry said. "Yes, I asked if you wanted something else to drink before we go? Have you heard anything I've been saying? What were you staring at?" Hermione looked around Ron at the place where Harry had been looking. Ron looked around too. "Ginny?!" said Ron. "No way". "What are you talking about?" said Harry, "I was just...just thinking." "Well, think your way over to the bar and get us 3 more butterbeers will ya?" said Ron. "Ok". Harry got up and crossed to the bar by way of Ginny's table. Ginny got up and joined him at the bar. Harry's palms seemed to be a bit sweaty and he wiped them inconspicuously on his robe. Ginny stood quietly next to him, but oddly close to him. "Hi, Madam Rosmerta, um 3 butterbeers please", said Harry. And then to Ginny "oh, sorry, can I get you something too?" Ginny turned to look at him now and said "oh, no thank you, Justin already…" "oh, sure, of course, I just…" "no, it was sweet, thank you". They both stood there for a moment, Ginny looking far more calm than Harry thought he must look. In fact, she was incredibly calm. Harry thought he must seem like a complete idiot compared to Justin. Where was this coming from, he thought. This is stupid. Just talk to her – it's just Ginny for goodness sake. "So, you're seeing Justin now huh?" Ginny inched nearer to him. She was definitely in his personal space. He didn't mind. "Yes" Ginny started, and she leaned in toward Harry an inch more. Harry leaned back an inch. "Well, that's nice. He's a really nice guy". "Yes, he is. Why were you staring at me Harry?" The directness of her question surprised him and he thought his face must surely show it. "Er, well, I just haven't seen you for awhile and um well you look really nice". Ginny's smile broadened. She tossed back her hair gently and said, "you look really nice too." Harry touched his wand. He could have sworn there were sparks emanating from somewhere. "So, I hear that you and Ron haven't even started studying for your N.E.W.T.'s yet", said Ginny. "Well, no we uh, well, uh, ok, no, we haven't. Why?" "Well, I helped Fred and George pass theirs and I was wondering whether you might like me to help you too?" Harry's smile went all the way to his eyes this time and he easily said, "I'd like that. That would be great".   



End file.
